The adhesion in composite fiber materials in the boundary surface between fiber and matrix constitutes a major problem because it clearly influences the mechanical properties of the composite's fiber components. The boundary surface must receive and transfer both all of the external forces applied to the composite and also the internal forces which are produced by different thermal coefficients of expansion and by hardening shrinkage. Frequently, adhesive agents are used, e.g. on glass fibers, to improve the adhesive quality and the mechanical properties between the fiber surface and the resin. In the past, no effective means were known for improving the adhesion of aramid fibers.